


Virgin Shadowhunter Energy

by luxwrites



Series: Virgin Shadowhunter Energy (episode 6) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x6, Alec saves Magnus, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, alec gets there just in time, exhausted magnus, i really just needed an in depth moment of their cuddle, magnus saves luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwrites/pseuds/luxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a POV'd look at the middle of episode 6 where Magnus is using his power to save Luke and almost passes out but then Alec's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Shadowhunter Energy

“What about you?” Clary asked as the apartment shook.  


“I’ll hold on as long as I can!” Magnus shouted over the rumbling. “GO!”  


As Clary ran over to the cauldron—what could he say, he was a classy warlock—Magnus poured his energy into sustaining the werewolf in front of him. Magnus knew he was powerful, but a spell like this was difficult to maintain even for him without help. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if Alec would care if he completely depleted his reserves. Magnus had done it before, but it had been extremely unpleasant and had left him unable to walk or use magic for an entire month. In truth, he was lucky to have survived.  


As Luke’s body writher under his hovering hands, Magnus felt the world drift away. Where magic usually came easily to him—like breathing—now he had to force every whisp of blue from each finger; his body was reluctant to let go of his last reserves, determined that he would comply with the rules of self-preservation. Magnus ignored it, pushing through, dragging magic out of himself and pouring it into Luke.  


But it wasn’t enough. He could feel Luke’s energy draining, the werewolf only sustained by the immense magic Magnus was giving him. Magnus grasped inside himself for every thread of energy he could find and pushed it into his hands.  


All at once, the world began to spin, and Magnus could only see Luke through a grey haze. As his eyelids struggled to stay open, Magnus felt his body start to crumple. With a groan, he let the last of his magic flow into the werewolf in front of him. Say what they may about Magnus Bane, his loyalty was unquestionable and unwavering.  


Just as the world began to turn from grey to black, Magnus felt a hand on his back, holding him upright. One breath and Magnus could smell Alec’s scent. A hint of mint from toothpaste, cedar cologne, and a little sweat. Magnus looked into Alec’s worried eyes.  


“Help me. I need your strength,” Magnus could barely raise his voice above a whisper, but Alec was so close it didn’t matter. Magnus held up a hand, hoping desperately that Alec would grasp it.  


The pause felt like an eternity as Magnus held one hand over Luke’s dying body and the other out to the most beautiful man he’d ever met. After several torturous seconds, Alec finally responded.  


“Take what you need,” Alec said, and Magnus could have sworn he’d never heard anything more beautiful as he grabbed Alec’s hand tight, a surge of energy pouring into his body and through his hands. The energy-borrowing was so smooth and quick that Magnus almost forgot they had never even shook hands.  


Even with Alec beside him, holding him up, Magnus barely managed to keep Luke alive. When Clary rushed over with the cure, and Luke finally stopped shaking, it was all Magnus could do not to crumple into the floor…  


Instead he crumpled into Alec who was, albeit surprised, an excellent cushion. Magnus breathed deeply, feeling like he had run two marathons and then been chased by a bear. His gaze slowly drifted up to Alec’s face.  


“Y’okay?” Alec asked, concern making his face frown.  


“Yeah…” was all Magnus managed to stutter out before the world went black and he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I only have Magnus' POV right now, but I'm thinking I'll do Alec's too? idk lemme know :) Also I know it's kinda short, but I'm just getting back into writing fic- actually writing anything at all so. Yeah. But Malec is life so ya know I had to start writing again.


End file.
